


Met by Accident (Shall We Skate?-YOIWeek2017)

by BurningBlueDiamond



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotta a Prima Vista, Incidente Stradale, Lento Svolgimento, Linguaggio Medio, M/M, Viktor è un editore, Yuuri è un fissato con la tecnologia, aggiungo i tag man mano che aggiorno, attrazione reciproca, primo incontro
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBlueDiamond/pseuds/BurningBlueDiamond
Summary: Traduzione dall'originale di paxton1976Viktor sta avendo il peggior giorno della sua vita. Ha dormito troppo ed è in ritardo per il lavoro. Per rendere le cose migliori, ha tamponato la macchina di fronte alla sua. Ma il suo atteggiamento cambia in un istante dopo aver messo gli occhi sull'altro guidatore."Mi dispiace così tanto" disse l'altro guidatore quando raggiunse Viktor. Quest'ultimo alzò la mano verso di lui, chiedendogli silenziosamente di aspettare. La receptionist finalmente rispose al telefono e girò la chiamata al suo capo. Una volta averla informata che sarebbe arrivato tardi e che no, non sapeva a che ora sarebbe arrivato, riattaccò e dedicò la sua attenzione all'uomo.Bene, bene. Cos'abbiamo qui?L'uomo era più basso di lui. Portava i capelli neri tirati all'indietro con del gel. I suoi occhiali rovinavano lievemente l'immagine, ma Viktor ammirò quei grandi occhi color cioccolato. La sua pelle leggermente abbronzata era perfetta e sembrava molto morbida. Viktor avrebbe voluto accarezzargli le guance. Anche il suo corpo appariva allettante, ma era difficile da stabilire dato il giubbotto che indossava.In parole povere, era fottutamente bello.





	1. Just One of Those Days - Solo uno di quei giorni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



> Note:  
> Sistema dei punti della patente: la maggior parte degli stati ha un sistema specifico per la detrazione dei punti in base a differenti infrazioni del traffico. Di solito la tua licenza viene sospesa dopo che ti tolgono due punti.
> 
> Yuuri è un esperto di amministrazione dei network e sicurezza informatica. È il lavoro dell'autrice originale. Gli attrezzi presenti nella borsa di Yuuri sono davvero ciò che si porta al lavoro

 

 

Fantastico. Semplicemente fantastico.

  
Quella stava diventando la peggiore mattinata di sempre.

  
Afferrò il suo telefono dal sedile del passeggero, aprì la portiera e uscì dalla macchina. Azionò la chiamata rapida per il lavoro aspettando che la receptionist rispondesse. Voltò la testa e vide l'altro guidatore avvicinarsi. Girò intorno al muso dell'auto, guardando il metallo piegato e l'acqua bollente che usciva dal radiatore. Il paraurti dell'altra macchina era incastrato nella griglia anteriore della sua. Quella era l'ultima cosa che gli serviva oggi.

"Mi dispiace così tanto" disse l'altro guidatore quando raggiunse Viktor. Quest'ultimo alzò la mano verso di lui, chiedendogli silenziosamente di aspettare. La receptionist finalmente rispose al telefono e girò la chiamata al suo capo. Una volta averla informata che sarebbe arrivato tardi e che no, non sapeva a che ora sarebbe arrivato, riattaccò e dedicò la sua attenzione all'uomo.

 

_Bene, bene. Cos'abbiamo qui?_

 

L'uomo era più basso di lui di pochi centimetri. Portava i capelli nero corvino tirati all'indietro con un po' di gel. I suoi occhiali rovinavano leggermente l'immagine*, ma Viktor ammirò quei grandi occhi color cioccolato. La sua pelle lievemente abbronzata era perfetta e sembrava molto morbida. Viktor avrebbe voluto accarezzargli le guance. Anche il suo corpo appariva allettante, ma era difficile da stabilire dato il giubbotto che indossava.

 

In parole povere, era fottutamente bello.

 

“Qualcuno è spuntato di fronte a me e ho dovuto schiacciare sui freni” iniziò “Oh no, ti si è rovesciato il caffè sul cappotto”. L'uomo infilò le mani in tasca, poi le tirò fuori e si tocco il petto. Un'espressione confusa apparve sul suo volto.

 

“Non riesco a trovare il mio fazzoletto” mormorò.

 

“Non preoccuparti di questo” replicò Viktor, prendendo un fazzoletto di seta dalla tasca interna della giacca. Tamponò la parte bagnata cercando di asciugare quanto più possibile.

 

“Dovremmo chiamare la polizia, Signor...” disse, suggerendo all'altro di aggiungere il suo nome.

 

“Katsuki. Sono Yuuri Katsuki. E lei è?” chiese porgendogli la mano.

 

“Viktor Nikiforv” rispose mentre stringeva la mano di Yuuri.

 

“Piacere di conoscerti, anche se avrei preferito fosse sotto altre circostanze”

 

“Il piacere è tutto mio” Viktor sorrise al giovane. Yuuri arrossì in modo delizioso. Yuuri si girò e indicò la sua macchina distrutta.

 

“Vado a prendere la mia assicurazione, torno tra un secondo” disse, tornando alla sua auto. Viktor lo guardò camminare ammirando la curva leggera dei suoi fianchi.

 

“Beh, questo ha sicuramente reso la giornata migliore” fece a se stesso. Nonostante fosse oltremodo incazzato che la sua macchina fosse da rottamare, stava silenziosamente ringraziando il Signore per avergli permesso di incontrare quel bel bocconcino. Ridacchiò realizzando che gli era andato contro sia figuratamente che letteralmente.

 

Viktor camminò fino al lato del passeggero e aprì la portiera. Frugò nello scompartimento centrale finchè non trovò la sua assicurazione e i documenti. Stava infatti aspettando il momento in cui avrebbe saputo le informazioni personali di Yuuri. Viktor fece la strada al contrario e aspettò che Yuuri tornasse nel punto in cui si trovava prima.

 

Il giovane uomo tornò con una risma di fogli insieme ad una larga borsa rettangolare. Viktor non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare perchè qualcuno avesse bisogno di una borse così grande. Si scambiarono numero di telefono e indirizzo con le informazioni sull'assicurazione. Nel momento in cui Viktor ebbe finito di scrivere l'indirizzo di Yuuri sul retro del suo biglietto da visita, un poliziotto arrivò. Spiegò che un passante aveva chiamato la polizia e chiese se avessero qualche ferita. Dopo la risposta negativa, li prese d parte per annotare le loro dichiarazioni riguardo l'incidente. Una volta che ebbe finito di raccogliere la loro versione dei fatti e dopo averle comunicate alla sua squadra, il poliziotto riunì i due uomini.

 

“La cosa positiva è che le vostre dichiarazioni corrispondono, in questo modo ci saranno meno problemi. Avete reso il lavoro di ricostruzione più facile. La cattiva notizia” disse, guardando Viktor “è che lei ha la multa. È stato lei ad aver urtato il Sig. Katsuki e la legge statale indica che in casi come questi debba essere data alla persona nella sua posizione”

 

“Ma non è giusto! Sono io che ho frenato all'improvviso! Non ha avuto il tempo di reagire!” urlò Yuuri. Viktor sogghignò verso il giovane. Era carino, il modo in cui stava cercando di tirare fuori da guai Viktor.

 

“Questo è quanto, ragazzo”

 

Viktor fu piacevolmente colpito quando il viso di Yuuri si oscurò e gli occhi brillarono brevemente di rabbia. Il poliziotto scrisse la multa e la diede a Viktor. L'uomo la lesse, facendo una smorfia quando vide la cifra. Non solo la sua macchina era stata distrutta e aveva una battaglia alle porte con l'assicurazione, aveva pure una multa da 400 dollari e due punti in meno sulla patente.

 

Non sarebbe dovuto uscire dal letto quella mattina.

 

“Mi dispiace Viktor. Per favore lasciami pagare la multa. Davvero non è colpa tua” mormorò Yuuri. Viktor ne rimase toccato. Yuuri stava male e voleva sinceramente far volgere la situazione al meglio. Era proprio più unico che raro. Viktor si sarebbe quasi aspettato che i cancelli del Paradiso si aprissero, una luce sacra splendere su Yuuri e illuminare la sua aureola.

 

“Non è necessario. Apprezzo l'offerta, comunque” replicò, ammiccando verso il giovane. Fu ricompensato con quel bellissimo rossore. Viktor sospirò dentro di sé. Avrebbe potuto spendere tutto il giorno a guardare Yuuri arrossire ed essere contento.

 

“Almeno mi permetti di offrirti una altro caffè? C'è un bar un paio di isolati più in là dove vado di solito tutte le mattine”

 

“Certamente. Lasciami prendere la mia ventiquattrore” rispose Viktor, andando verso il sedile del passeggero. La trovò sul fondo, il contenuto sparso da ogni parte. Sospirò, maledicendosi mentalmente per non aver chiuso la fibbia mentre raccoglieva il tutto e lo infilava di nuovo nella borsa. Ebbe paura del momento in cui avrebbe dovuto riorganizzarle.

 

Tornò da Yuuri e i due camminarono fino al bar. Parlarono di argomenti banali come il tempo. Il freddo invernale aveva iniziato a lasciare spazio per il calore della primavera. Yuuri indicò un croco in fiore quando passarono accanto ad un'aiuola.

 

“Vedi, quello è un segno che la primavera è proprio dietro l'angolo. I crochi sono i primi fiori dell'anno a fiorire. Anche se dovessero farsi strada tra la neve” spiegò Yuuri.

 

“Certo che ne sai sui fiori” lo stuzzicò Viktor. Sorrise al giovane quando il suo famigerato imbarazzo gli colorò le guance di rosa.

 

“Mia madre piantava i crochi a casa. Mi assillava con i dettagli di ogni fiore che aveva nel suo giardino. A quel tempo non mi interessava molto, ma adesso mi manca molto” disse Yuuri con malinconia.

“Non puoi tornare a casa e andarlo a vedere?” indagò Viktor.

“La mia famiglia è in Giappone. Gestiscono una locanda con le terme per cui non possono andare via così facilmente. E dato il mio lavoro, è difficile per me avere abbastanza tempo libero”

La loro conversazione si fermò quando entrarono nel bar. Viktor alzò la testa e lesse il menù. Era indeciso fra un caramel macchiato e un salted caramel latte*. Si accarezzò le labbra con un doto mentre pensava cosa scegliere fra i due.

Uscì dalla trance quando una voce con un leggero accento chiamò il suo nome.

“Viktor, cosa preferisci?”

“Hmm... quale pensi sia migliore? Il caramel macchiato o il salted caramel latte?”

“Non ne ho la minima idea. Solitamente prendo un caffè semplice con latte e due cucchiaini di zucchero” rispose Yuuri.

Viktor guardò l'uomo con finto orrore. Fu felice quando Yuuri fece un piccolo sorriso, ma quello che lo rese importante fu che il sorriso raggiunse anche i suoi occhi. Quelle bellissime iridi castane brillavano come le stelle più luminose che Viktor avesse mai visto. Gli tolse il respiro. Spostò lo sguardo verso la barista.

“Cosa raccomanda, mia cara signorina?!

Ridacchiò vedendo l'espressione della ragazza. Sapeva di essere bello, ma non si era mai considerato estremamente figo come qualcuno pensava. Aveva fascino. Gli piaceva fare in modo che le persone si sentissero bene con loro stesse.vRaramente pensava davvero ciò che diceva, ma se ciò serviva ad aumentare l'autostima di qualcuno ne valeva la pena.

La barista raccomandò il macchiato, così Viktor ordinò quello. Yuuri insisté che Viktor prendesse il più grande che avevano. Aspettarono le loro bevande al bancone. Una volta presi i caffè, Yuuri scosse la mano libera per leggere l'orologio.

“Sono in ritardo. Dovrei andare, probabilmente” disse Yuuri. Viktor potè giurare di aver sentito delusione nella sue voce.

“Anche io, ma sto avendo un giorno così orribile che non mi interessa più di tanto. Troviamo un tavolo, godiamoci i nostri caffè e conosciamoci meglio” suggerì Viktor.

“Vuoi conoscere la persona che ti ha distrutto la macchina?” esclamò Yuuri shockato.

“Si, lo voglio” replicò l'altro, indicando un tavolo vuoto.

Si sedettero nelle sedie alte. Yuuri alzò il coperchio del bicchiere e ci soffiò dentro. Per la milionesima volta in quel giorno Viktor penso che quell'uomo fosse assolutamente adorabile. Prese un sorso dalla sua bevanda, chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere mentre il sapore del caramello gli esplodeva in bocca.

“Oh, questo è fantastico. Questo è veramente fantastico” disse, aprendo li occhi quando sentì una risata leggera. Era musica per le sue orecchie.

“Non ho mai visto nessuno amare il caffè così tanto” scherzò Yuuri

“Non è il caffè, è il caramello. Poteri fare praticamente di tutto per il caramello” spiegò Viktor sorridendogli.

“Tutto, eh? Me ne dovo ricordare?” dichiarò Yuuri. Viktor sogghignò e gli fece l'occhiolino. Yuuri arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo verso il tavolo facendo ammiccare l'altro.

“Vorrei chiederti, dove diavolo hai preso una borsa come quella? Perchè qualcuno ha bisogno di una cosa del genere?” domandò Viktor.

Yuuri guardò in basso e poi di nuovo verso Viktor. Afferrò il manico e alzò la causa di tutto appoggiandola sul tavolo

“Vuoi vedere che c'è dentro?” chiese Yuuri.

“Certo. Mi hai incuriosito”

Yuuri slacciò la fibbia, mise da parte il lembo superiore e aprì la cerniera. Inclinò la borsa e lasciò che Viktor sbirciasse al suo interno. Viktor aggrottò le sopracciglia alla vista di cacciaviti, pinzette di plastica, morsetti, diversi tappetini di gomma e parti di cui non aveva idea come potessero essere finite lì dentro. C'era un'enorme pila di dischi in una tasca interna.

“Posso?” chiese, afferrando il bordo della borse con una mano.

“Si” diede il permesso Yuuri.

Prese i dischi dalla tasca e ci guardò attraverso (?). Alcuni erano software, ma cd musicali spuntavano dalla moltitudine. Ne riconobbe un po': un popolare cantante jazz inglese, qualche cd di musica lirica, altri erano in una lingua che non conosceva. Presuppose fosse giapponese.

“Hai una vasta gamma di musica” notò Viktor “Ma perchè avere due copie di Carmen?”

“È la mia opera lirica preferita. Se uno si riga, ho la scorta” spiegò Yuuri.

“Perchè non la metti sul telefono? Non ha la app per la musica?

“Oh, è sul telefono” replicò, un leggero rossore sulle guance “È solo che mi piace veramente tanto”

“Già, direi” disse Viktor, sorridendo al giovane. Non voleva che Yuuri si sentisse a disagio a causa della sua ossessione. Prese un sorso del suo caramel macchiato prima di continuare.

“Che lavoro fa una persona che porta strumenti come questi?” chiese Viktor.

“Oh, sono nel settore della tecnologia**. Più nello specifico nell'amministrazione del network e nella sicurezza informatica. Faccio un sacco di riparazioni, però. Quando un server si rompe, io sono quello che chiamano” rispose Yuuri.

“Ah, suona complicato” disse Viktor.

“Nah, non troppo. Armeggio coi computer da anni,. Probabilmente potrei farlo mentre dormo adesso” replicò, ovviamente sottovalutando il suo talento.

“Beh, io lo trovo impressionante”

Yuuri gli sorrise e sorseggiò il suo caffè. Guardò verso la borsa appoggiata contro il muro.

“Hai detto che dovevi prendere la tua ventiquattrore dalla macchina” osservò Yuuri.

“Sì e l'ho fatto” affermò Viktor, prendendo un altro sorso.

“Quella non è una ventiquattrore” dichiarò Yuuri.

“Sì, lo è”

“Viktor, quella è una borsa a tracolla***” gli fece notare Yuuri. Ridacchiò quando Viktor sgranò gli occhi fintamente shockato portandosi una mano al petto.

“Yuuri, così mi ferisci!” urlò con falso orrore. La sua uscita attirò gli sguardi delle persone accanto a loro. Viktor li ignorò. Yuuri era l'unico che gli interessava al momento.

“Amazon ha detto che era una ventiquattrore” rivelò “E questo mi fa sentire importante”

Yuuri fu scosso dalle risate. Si asciugò le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e tornò a guardare Viktor.

“Che cosa fai?” chiese “Di lavoro, intendo”

“Sono un editore” fu la risposta.

“Un editore? Che comporta? Lavori in una redazione di giornali o per una compagni web o cose del genere?

Viktor scosse la testa prima di aggiungere.

“No, lavoro in una casa editrice. Intervisto i potenziali e correnti scrittori riguardo ai loro lavori. Leggo i manoscritti, faccio le correzioni e offro suggerimenti su come rendere il pezzo migliore. Sono anche nella commissione che approva o nega gli scritti. Odio dover informare le persone che non li pubblicheremo. La luce si spegne nei loro occhi” disse Viktor, guardando il bicchiere di carta mentre se lo rigirava in mano.

“Devi farlo spesso?”

“Più volte che no. Prendiamo meno del 10% dei nuovi scrittori. La maggior parte delle nostre pubblicazioni sono di autori veterani. È ingiusto, ma è il modo in cui funziona il mercato” spiegò Viktor.

“Non penso di poter fare il tuo lavoro” ammise Yuuri.

“A volte penso che non posso farcela nemmeno io. Specialmente nei giorni in cui mi assegnano un manoscritto assolutamente terribile. Non hai idea di quante volte avrei voluto infilzarmi la testa con la penna” mormorò.

“Aspetta, non leggi e correggi sul computer o sul tablet?” chiese Yuuri. Viktor era stupito e lusingato che il giovane avesse tante domande. Era veramente interessante.

“No, lo faccio vecchia scuola. Mi piace sentire la carta sotto le dita, il suono delle pagine che girano. Crea la perfetta atmosfera”

“Capisco quello che intendi” gli diede ragione Yuuri tirando fuori un libro dalla tasca esterna della sua borsa e mostrandolo a Viktor. L'uomo lo sorprese quando ridacchiò.

“È uno dei nostri. Grazie per il supporto al mio stipendio” scherzò Viktor ridendo.

“Davvero? È uno dei miei autori preferiti. Non ne preferisco uno in particolare, ma amo gli autori che Intergal pubblica. Lavori davvero per loro?” domandò Yuuri in soggezione assoluta.

“Sì, sono uno dei tre editori 'anziani'” gli comunicò Viktor.

“Impossibile. Non ti credo!”

Viktor prese il portafogli dalla tasca e cercò il suo biglietto da visita. Tirò fuori la piccola scatolina color platino e fece scivolare via una carta che passò al giovane. Yuuri afferrò la carta con entrambe le mani e la lesse. Guardò Viktor a bocca aperta.

“Wow, sono davvero colpito”

Viktor appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e posò il mento su una mano. Minimizzò il commento dell'altro.

“Onestamente non è tutta sta gran cosa” borbottò.

“Beh, almeno lasciati ringraziare per fornirmi del meraviglioso materiale di lettura mentre sto aspettando che un OS si scarichi e installi nel server” disse Yuuri, chinando la testa. Viktor ridacchiò, divertito.

“Prego”esclamò, accettando il gradevole commento “ma che cos'è un OS?”

“Sistema Operativo. Hai presente che sul computer hai Windows o macOS?” disse, fermandosi quando Viktor annuì “Quello è un OS. Integra altri programmi e permette che funzionino. Sono le fondamenta. Lavoro con Windows a volte, ma io utilizzo Linux primariamente. È un altro sistema operativo, anche se viene usato principalmente dai server amministratori e dai fissati**** come me”

“E questo è solo un assaggio. Adesso è il mio turno a rimare impressionato. Il tuo lavoro sembra molto più divertente del mio”

“In realtà è abbastanza noioso. La maggior parte del tempo la spendi stando seduto a non fare niente, così devo portarmi qualcosa da fare. Di solito leggo e ascolto la musica” specificò Yuuri.

“Quindi se il mio computer si rompe, so chi chiamare” lo prese in giro Viktor.

“Certo, sicuramente. Ti farò lo sconto per gli amici” sorrise astutamente Yuuri.

Furono interrotti da una vibrazione. Viktor tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasta, schiacciò qualche icona sullo schermo e lesse il messaggio più recente. Il mittente era il suo capo.

“Parlando di lavoro, il mio capo mi sta minacciando di danni fisici se non arrivo prima possibile. Credo che sia arrivato il mio limite” disse Viktor, alzandosi e raccogliendo le sue cose. Yuuri lo fece secondi più tardi e afferrò la sua borsa dalla panca gettandosela su una spalla.

“Beh, Yuuri, nonostante il modo in cui ci siamo incontrati è stato orribile, ho gradito davvero molto passare del tempo con te. Magari ci incontreremo di nuovo?” chiese Viktor.

“Probabilmente. Ti auguro una bella giornata” gli angoli della bocca di Yuuri erano alzati verso l'alto mentre lo diceva. Si girò e camminò verso la porta che dava all'esterno. Viktor guardò la sua figura passare accanto alla finestra e scomparire nella folla.

_Spero sia prima che poi, Yuuri_

* * *

Era stato a contemplare le opzione per ore adesso. Si stava facendo tarsi. Se non l'avesse fatto ora, non l'avrebbe fatto. Prese il pezzo di carta dal tavolino da caffè e cliccò i tasti sullo schermo, premendo sul tasto d'invio. Contò gli squilli, sentendo il cuore iniziare a battere più forte. Aveva quasi rinunciato quando l'altra persona rispose al terzo squillo.

“ _Pronto?”_ chiese una voce estremamente assonnata.

“Yuuri?”

“ _Sì. Posso chiedere chi sta chiamando?”_

“Sono Viktor”

“ _Viktor? Oh! Viktor! Scusa. È stata una lunga giornata. Di solito sono più sveglio”_

_ Viktor ridacchiò nel telefono. Immaginò quel bellissimo rossore colorare il collo di Yuuri. _

“Nessun problema. Volevo chiamare ed essere sicuro che fosse tutto ok. Sai, dopo l'incidente. A volte in danni non si mostrano fino a dopo. Tipo colpo di frusta o cose del genere”

“ _Oh no! Sto bene. Leggermente dolorante per via della cintura, ma nient'altro. Te stai bene?”_

Viktor rimase compito dalla preoccupazione di Yuuri. Quell'uomo era davvero più unico che raro. Non solo era la cosa più deliziosa su cui avesse mai messo occhio, era anche incredibilmente gentile.

“Nessuna ferita qui”

Non gli avrebbe detto del segno sul suo petto lasciato dalla cintura.

“ _Beh, è un bene. Avrebbe potuto finire peggio”_

“Sicuramente”

La conversazione cadde per alcuni minuti. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire. Viktor sentì Yuuri schiarirsi la voce.

“ _Um, Viktor?”_

_“ Sì?”_

_“Ti piacerebbe, um, ti piacerebbe venire in libreria con me questa sabato mattina? Vorrei prendere alcuni nuovi libri e pensavo che forse avresti potuto aiutarmi a trovare qualcosa di decente”_

_ La richiesta fece sogghignare Viktor come un idiota. Yuuri voleva vederlo di nuovo. La sua timidezza e la sua esitazione erano adorabili. Decise di divertirsi un po'. _

“Dipende”

“ _Cosa? Cosa intenti per dipende?”_

“Beh, vuoi Viktor l'editore o Viktor la persona ad aiutarti a scegliere?”

“ _Oh! Um, Viktor la persona. Non mi piace lavorare nei weekend quindi non chiederò a qualcun'altro di farlo. Quando abbiamo parlato al bar stamattina sono rimasto colpito dal tuo vocabolario. Utilizzi parole che molti non usano. Se qualcuno ha un vocabolario esteso, di solito significa intelligenza, buona lettura o entrambi. Quello e... um...”_

Viktor inclinò la testa. Si domandò cosa stesse pensando Yuuri. Se aveva difficoltà a dirlo doveva essere interessante.

“E?”

“ _Voglio vederti di nuovo”_

Viktor sgranò gli occhi e un piacevole calore si diffuse nel suo corpo. Spostò il telefono sull'altro orecchio, leccandosi le labbra prima di rispondere.

“Mi piacerebbe. A che ora ti va di incontrarci?”

Si scambiarono i dettagli per la prossima sabato. Viktor non si ricordava quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che aveva desiderato che un giorno arrivasse prima. La sua vita girava intono al suo lavoro. Solitamente passava il weekend studiando manoscritti. Si stavano salutando quando Yuuri disse qualcosa che scaldò il cuore di Viktor.

“ _Viktor, sono veramente felice che tu abbia chiamato”_

“Anche io. Ma sembri esausto quindi ti lascio. Dormi bene. Ci vediamo sabato”

“ _Buonanotte, Viktor”_

“Notte, Yuuri”

Viktor camminò fino alla lampada nell'angolo della stanza. Stava bollendo di eccitazione mentre la spegneva gettando la stanza nel buio assoluto.

_Fino a sabato, mio dolce Yuuri_

  
  


  
  


  
  


*Non è il significato letterale, perchè non ho trovato una traduzione adatta.

**Non ho idea di cosa sia, lol

***in inglese è IT. Ho qualche gravissimo problema a trovare la traduzione letterale in italiano.

****messanger bag, in inglese. Non ha una traduzione letterale. Si interpreta a seconda della frase. Tracolla mi sembrava appropriato.

*****utilizzo del termine geek. Fissato non è la parola adatta. Significa persone con una vasta conoscenza e predisposizione verso le nuove tecnologie.

 


	2. Well Read, Weel Fed- Buone Letture, Buon Cibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor ha aspettato con ansia il giorno in cui si sarebbero incontrati in libreria. Sarà ancora meglio di come se lo aspettava
> 
> Quando Viktor arrivò a destinazione Yuuri lo stava aspettando. Il giovane stava osservando le persone che gli passavano davanti. La cosa fece sorridere Viktor una volta realizzato che Yuuri lo stava cercando.
> 
> “Yuuri!”
> 
> La sua testa si sollevò di scatto all'urlo del suo nome. Si illuminò dopo aver visto Viktor e sventolò la mano con entusiasmo. Viktor si avvicinò a lui, il suo cuore svolazzante nel vedere di nuovo Yuuri. Riusciva a distinguere la figura del giovane meglio ora ed era da leccarsi i baffi. Yuuri indossava una camicia a maniche lunghe verde smeraldo a scacchi neri di flanella sopra una t-shirt grigia. Viktor poteva vedere il piccolo rigonfiamento dell'addome dell'uomo, ma il modo in cui la camicia fasciava la parte superiore del corpo di Yuuri fece accelerare il cuore di Viktor. E i suoi jeans, oh i jeans avrebbero dovuto essere dichiarati illegali. Così attillati da sembrare una seconda pelle, gli fasciavano le cosce perfettamente.
> 
> La prima impressione di Viktor era giusta: l'uomo era assolutamente delizioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note  
> I libri citati non esistono, tuttavia uno di essi è un lavoro su cui l'autrice originale sta lavorando da un po', non ci fa sapere quale però.  
> The Triumvirate Chronicles non esistono nella realtà, se qualcuno però ne avesse sentito parlare fatemi un fischio perchè lei vorrebbe dare i crediti quando serve (cosa che farei pure io).  
> Il Mostro alla Fine di Questo Libro, esiste veramente. È un popolare libo per bambini. Era uno dei miei libri preferiti. Aggiungo una piccola nota in fondo, così che chi non sa che cosa sia capisca la reazione che sia ha dopo averlo finito.

Il sole era finalmente abbastanza alto nel cielo da filtrare attraverso le tende trasparenti della sua camera. Stava in piedi di fronte al suo armadio, le dita appoggiate sulle labbra mentre rifletteva su cosa indossare quel giorno.

_Che cosa indossa qualcuno per far innamorare follemente l'altro?_

Viktor setacciò ogni singolo vestito all'interno del suo armadio. Sospirò rassegnato, camminando fino al letto e buttandosi sul materasso. Tastò lo spazio accanto a sé cercando di trovare il suo telefono. La sua mano finì sul dispositivo. Rotolò sullo stomaco e toccò lo schermo per aprire l'app del tempo.

“Hmm... 12 gradi, ventoso” mormorò a se stesso “la scelta si restringe.”

Viktor gettò di nuovo il suo cellulare sul letto e arrossì, tornando all'armadio. Scandagliò le grucce finchè non trovò un maglione di cachemire color panna, un blazer di velluto a coste e un paio di jeans blu scuro da indossare. Accostò i capi l'uno all'altro. Soddisfatto del risultato finale, li poggiò sulle coperte e andò a farsi la doccia.

Si spogliò in bagno, buttando i vestiti sporchi nel cestone. Aprì l'acqua e aspettò che si riscaldasse. Il vapore aveva già riempito la stanza prima ancora che entrasse nel box. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il liquido caldo gli scorresse lungo il corpo. Iniziò a pensare ai giorni appena trascorsi. Certo, molto di quello che era successo era stata una profonda seccatura. Era finito in un incidente stradale. La sua adorata Volvo era stata rottamata. Aveva un'oltraggiosa multa da pagare in meno di due settimane. Aveva avuto un'aspra battaglia con l'assicurazione. Aveva promesso che, quando la situazione si sarebbe risolta, li avrebbe eliminati come si fa con le brutte abitudini spostando i suoi affari altrove. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto fare i salti mortali come lui era stato costretto a fare. Ma la compagnia aveva insistito per tirarla per le lunghe, aspettando il rapporto ufficiale della polizia e le dichiarazioni dall'assicurazione dell'altro guidatore.

Era stato sgridato dal suo capo il giorno dell'incidente. Lo aveva rimproverato per non averla informata del motivo del suo ritardo e l'orario in cui sarebbe rientrato. Era un impiegato della compagnia e finchè sarebbe stato un redattore capo* non avrebbe potuto sgarrare la tabella di marcia. Si era limitato a darle ragione e appena uscito dal suo ufficio aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo infastidito.

Un enorme pila di manoscritti erano stati impilati sulla sua scrivania venerdì. Quando entrò nel suo ufficio quella mattina, si fermò e appoggiò una mano sul fianco disgustato. Si diresse verso la scrivania della sua assistente. Viktor battè il piede impaziente mentre aspettava che la giovane donna finisse la chiamata. Quando lei lo guardò e vide la sua espressione scura, impallidì e disse alla persona al di là della cornetta che l'avrebbe chiamata più tardi.

“C-cosa posso fare per lei, Sig. Nikiforov?” balbettò.

“Ti ho già detto che è Viktor. Chi ha messo tutta quella merda** sulla mia scrivania?” chiese.

“Lo ha fatto Carl per ordini di Gloria. Mi dispiace. Ho provato a rifiutare, ma poi ha detto il nome di Gloria. C'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare?” domandò.

Viktor chiuse gli occhi e poggiò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando rumorosamente. Presuppose che questo fosse la vendetta del suo capo per aver fatto tardi quel giorno. La donna aveva la reputazione di essere una stronza senza cuore, ma lui non era mai stato nella parte che riceveva. C'era una prima volta per tutto.

Spese il resto del giorno organizzando i nuovi manoscritti per generi e iniziò a leggere. Decise di sbarazzarsi della pila dei romanzi storici dato che erano quelle che preferiva meno. Ridacchiò tra sé pesando che Gloria doveva essere veramente incazzata per dargli dei romanzi storici. Quelle schifezze fecero venire voglia a Viktor di vomitare. Ma era parte del suo lavoro quindi avrebbe dovuto affrontarli.

Alla fine della giornata infilò più cartellette colme di manoscritti che poteva nella borsa. Sarebbe stato incredibilmente occupato dato il lavoro extra che gli era stato rifilato. Ma si rifiutava di lavorare di sabato. Aveva dei progetti.

E quei progetti includevano il raggio di sole che si era schiantato nella sua vita quella settimana. Aveva incontrato Yuuri Katsuki. Ridacchiò pensando a quanto letterale lo scontro fosse stato. Il suo respiro gli era stato portato via nel momento in cui aveva posto i suoi occhi su Yuuri, portandolo a sviluppare una cotta istantanea. Yuuri era così gentile, umile, adorabile e innocente. Il suo rossore faceva scogliere il cuore di Viktor. E l'uomo pareva sinceramente interessato non solo il suo lavoro ma anche a lui. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che questo era successo. Era una sensazione meravigliosa.

Lo spaventava però.

Non aveva mai provato questo tipo di attrazione per un'altra persona. Mentre ammetteva che era troppo presto per anche solo pensare al tipo di relazione che avrebbe potuto avere con Yuuri, il pensiero gli era passato comunque per la testa. Era abituato a brevi ma intensi incontri sessuali. Non aveva mai coinvolto le emozioni così non le considerava relazioni.

Scacciò quei pensieri dalla testa mentre si stropicciava il viso bagnato***. L'acqua stava diventando fredda. Si sciacquò velocemente corpo e capelli, saltando fuori prima che l'acqua ora ghiacciata lo congelasse fino alle ossa. Mise i jeans e camminò fino alla cucina. Decise che aveva voglia di toast con marmellata di lamponi e fragole quella mattina, così rimase a torso nudo per non sporcare il maglione. Una volta finito, pulì le briciole dal tavolo e tornò nella sua stanza. Finì di vestirsi e guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio a figura intera. Appariva decente, ma doveva fare qualcosa con i capelli. Erano un umido ammasso grigio.

Viktor andò in camera e afferrò il phon dall'armadietto. Strizzò un po' di mousse sul palmo, poggiò la bottiglietta e passò le dita in mezzo alle ciocche. Una volta dopo aver sparso il prodotto su tutta la cute, si chinò in avanti e si asciugò i capelli. Stava iniziando a intorpidirsi mentre il sangue gli affiorava alla testa, così decise che erano abbastanza asciutti. Si aggiustò i capelli con le dita e fu sollevato nel constatare che solo le punte erano umide. Si diresse verso l'armadio di fianco alla porta d'ingresso, selezionò un paio di mocassini di pelle marrone e ci si infilò dentro. Si ricontrollò nello specchio vicino prima di uscire.

“Perchè, Sig. Nikiforv, sei assolutamente delizioso oggi!” esclamò con un sorriso brillante.

“Grazie, Sig. Nikiforov! Anche tu!”

Il sorriso svanì dal suo viso mentre continuava a guardare il suo riflesso.

“Sei un vero idiota, lo sai questo?” chiese al suo gemello nel vetro. Fece la linguaccia a se stesso.

Dopo aver preso le chiavi dal tavolino ed essere sicuro di avere il portafogli, si avvio verso la libreria.

  
  


* * *

Quando Viktor arrivò a destinazione Yuuri lo stava aspettando. Il giovane stava osservando le persone che gli passavano davanti. La cosa fece sorridere Viktor una volta realizzato che Yuuri lo stava cercando.

“Yuuri!”

La sua testa si sollevò di scatto all'urlo del suo nome. Si illuminò dopo aver visto Viktor e sventolò la mano con entusiasmo. Viktor si avvicinò a lui, il suo cuore svolazzante nel vedere di nuovo Yuuri. Riusciva a distinguere la figura del giovane meglio ora ed era da leccarsi i baffi. Yuuri indossava una camicia a maniche lunghe verde smeraldo a scacchi neri di flanella sopra una t-shirt grigia. Viktor poteva vedere il piccolo rigonfiamento dell'addome dell'uomo, ma il modo in cui la camicia fasciava la parte superiore del corpo di Yuuri fece accelerare il cuore di Viktor. E i suoi jeans, oh i jeans avrebbero dovuto essere dichiarati illegali. Così attillati da sembrare una seconda pelle, gli fasciavano le cosce perfettamente.

La prima impressione di Viktor era giusta: l'uomo era assolutamente delizioso.

“Viktor! Sono così contento che tu ce l'abbia fatta. E grazie per l'aiuto. Lo apprezzo veramente tanto. Tieni.” disse Yuuri, passando a Viktor un bicchiere di carta con il coperchio, “Un caramel macchiato.”

“Wow! Grazie!” esclamò Viktor prendendo un sorso dalla bevanda prima di chiudere gli occhi in estasi assoluta. Una morbida risatina lo riportò alla realtà. Viktor assottigliò gli occhi e fece a Yuuri un sorriso sorione.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“Niente” rispose Yuuri, arrossendo lievemente “Solo che sei carino quando lo fai”

Viktor giurò che il suo cuore si fosse fermato. La sua cotta lo aveva appena chiamato carino. Forse c'era qualche speranza per lui, dopotutto.

“Sì, sì, non sono carino, sono sexy” replicò Viktor sorridendo maliziosamente al giovane.

“Se lo dici tu” fece Yuuri divertito senza però dargli ragione.

Viktor spinse la pesante porta di quercia ascoltando il suo cigolio mentre la spalancava. Gesticolò verso il giovane, facendogli segno di passare avanti.

“Lo facciamo?”

“Certo. Grazie” disse Yuuri entrando nel negozio.

Il negozio non era troppo affollato data l'ora della mattina. File su file di scaffali in legno di ciliegia erano artisticamente allineati. Yuuri fece fare a Viktor un breve tour, indicando varie sezioni. Una volta finito il loro giro, si fermarono nel corridoio centrale. Viktor era perso nei suoi pensieri, un dito pressato sulle labbra mentre fissava le pallide piastrelle di marmo (del pavimento).

“Prima ho bisogno di sapere i tuoi generi preferiti. Mi aiuterebbe a selezionare possibili titoli” disse Viktor.

Yuuri corrucciò il viso concentrato pensando che genere di libri gli piaceva di più. Si battè il mento e alzò gli occhi al soffitto. Viktor seppe il momento in cui il giovane arrivò ad una conclusione perchè il volto di Yuuri si illuminò.

“Beh, mi piace il suspense e il thriller. I thriller psicologi sono fantastici, ma ne ho letti alcuni che mi hanno davvero disgustato. Penso dipenda dalla trama. Ma il mio preferito...” si bloccò, arrossendo lievemente e premette gli indici uno sull'altro.

“Qual'è il tuo preferito, Yuuri?” lo incalzò Viktor.

“Promettimi di non pensare che io sia infantile o uno sfigato?” chiese esitante ad aprirsi con l'altro uomo.

“Certo che non lo farò. Perchè dovrei giudicarti per le cose che ti piacciono?” replicò Viktor sorridendogli.

“Amo veramente tanto la fantascienza e il fantasy. Mi perdo nelle loro parole, specialmente il fantasy. Mi piace immaginare che io sia l'umile eroe senza pretese che salva la giornata. E le descrizioni mi trasportando lontano. Quando li leggo è come se ci fosse un film nella mia testa.” parlò a raffica, le sue parole cariche di rapimento****, “Ma sono sicuro che tu non voglia saperlo. Devi pensare che sia un vero idiota”

“No, non lo penso, Yuuri. È fantastico! Dimostra passione e immaginazione intense. È anche segno di un lavoro scritto bene. Se i lettori possono immergersi nelle parole così, si costruiscono memorie che possono riguardare per sempre. Amo quando succede se sto leggendo un manoscritto. Se questo ti rendo uno sfigato, allora lo sono pure io. Faccio la stessa cosa abbastanza spesso” disse Viktor, sperando che la spiegazione alleviasse lo sconforto del giovane. Fu ricompensato da un luminoso sorriso che fece brillare gli occhi di Yuuri coma mai aveva visto prima. Qualcosa era differente quella volta però. Si accigliò quando realizzò che cosa fosse.

“Cosa c'è?” chiese Yuuri. La felicità precedente lasciò velocemente il viso del giovane. Si stava preoccupando del perchè Viktor si fosse accigliato.

“I tuoi occhiali” fece Viktor.

Yuuri si toccò il ponte del naso e si ricordò che aveva le addosso le lenti a contatto. Si chiese a cosa l'uomo stesse pensando.

“Che cosa hanno fatto?”

“Li avevi l'altro giorno. Hai bisogno di indossarli solo quando guidi?” domando Viktor.

“No, devo indossarli sempre” rispose guardando la confusione dipingersi su Viktor, “Sono cieco come un pipistrello senza. Ma non ho avuto tempo di mettere le lenti l'altro giorno, quindi ho messo i miei occhiali.”

“Ah,” disse Viktor “Sei... diverso”

Yuuri trasalì al commento dell'uomo. Non sapeva proprio cosa intendesse dire.

“Ed è una brutta o una bella cosa?” chiese.

“È una bella cosa. Sicuramente una bella cosa” constatò Viktor facendo a Yuuri un sorrido sbilenco.

Yuuri annuì e si voltò, camminando verso la sezione dei nuovi libri. Viktor lo guardò pensando che la fluidità dei movimenti dell'uomo fosse estremamente allettante. Quello era uno spettacolo di gran lunga migliore rispetto a vederlo allontanarsi verso la sua macchina giorni prima. Si risvegliò dai suoi temporanei sogni ad occhi aperti pensando

_Quest'uomo sarà la mai morte._

* * *

Raggiunse Yuuri alcuni momenti più tardi e lo guardò. Il giovane stava fissando vari titoli esposti di fronte a lui. Le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate in una profonda concentrazione. Saltò quando vide un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Viktor lo aveva affiancato e aveva tirato delicatamente un libro per il dorso prima di capovolgerlo per leggere il frontespizio.

“Visto qualcosa che potrebbe essere interessante?” chiese Viktor senza alzare gli occhi dal libro.

“Niente ha ancora catturato la mia attenzione. Magari non avrei dovuto chiederti di venire”mormorò Yuuri.

Viktor alzò la testa di scatto verso il giovane. Perchè Yuuri aveva dei dubbi così all'improvviso? Viktor aveva atteso con eccitazione quella mattina per giorni. Ebbe la sensazione che qualcosa gli avesse prosciugato tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni.

“Ti ho detto che non volevo che venissi perchè eri un editore, ma tutte le domande che mi girano per la testa hanno a che fare con il tuo lavoro” spiegò Yuuri.

Viktor sospirò di sollievo e sorrise all'uomo.

“Finchè non inizi a gettarmi scatole di manoscritti andremo bene, ok?” scherzò; venne deliziato dalla risatina di Yuuri. Oh, quanto amava quel suono. Stava diventando in fretta il suo preferito. 

“Quindi” continuò “Dimmi che hai in mente?”

“Se ne sei sicuro?” fece Yuuri ancora dubbioso.

“Sicurissimo”

“Hai mai letto alcuni di questi?” chiese, passando la mano davanti a tre scaffali.

Viktor si prese qualche minuto, muovendosi da scaffale a scaffale in modo tale da poter scansionare i titoli. Ne selezionò quattro e si mise accanto a Yuuri porgendogli libri. Si spostò più vicino all'uomo e iniziò a spiegare le sue scelte.

“Questo è di suspense. È di una nuova scrittrice. In realtà è abbastanza brava. Ti piacerebbe avere un breve riassunto? Prometto che non ti rovino il finale”

“Sì, sarebbe fantastico” disse Yuuri.

“È  la più grande bufera di neve del secolo e tutti sono praticamente bloccati. Ma c'è un killer in agguato tra di loro. Il killer inizia a far fuori i residenti della cittadina uno per uno. Non c'è elettricità e linee telefoniche sono interrotte. La neve impedisce qualsiasi aiuto. Quindi, la loro principale priorità è sopravvivere non solo dagli elementi, ma pure dall'assassino.” iniziò Viktor.

“Suona interessante. Di che parla questo?” domandò Yuuri, alzando il libro successivo.

“Quello è un psych horror. Devo avvertirti, però, è davvero grafico. Sicuro di volerlo sapere?” chiese, continuando dopo che il giovane annuì,“Una studentessa del college viene rapita, torturata e violentata durante la pausa del Ringraziamento. È sicura di stare per morire, ma lui la rilascia tre giorni più tardi. Fa tutto ciò che si deve fare in casi come questi, denunciando il reato e cooperando con gli investigatori. Ma non ci sono prove sufficienti per condannare il sospetto quindi il giudice respinge il caso. Lei non lo accetta e prende in mano la situazione. Questo è tutto quello che ho intenzione di dire in proposito. È vietato ai minori di sedici anni”

“È davvero così pessimo?” chiese Yuuri.

“Sì, lo è. È un pezzo brillante e scritto veramente bene, ma mi ha fatto accapponare la pelle” disse, sorridendo leggermente quando la sorpresa si fece strada sul volto del giovane.

“Che abbiamo dopo?” domandò Viktor, prendendo il libro successivo, “Ah, questo. Questo per poco non ce l'ha fatta. È decente. È ambientato 300 mila anni nel futuro all'interno di una nave spaziale medica. I passeggeri stanno cercando di raggiungere i confini della galassia per salvare un avamposto che è stato dimezzato da una malattia misteriosa”

“Lo raccomanderesti?” si informò Yuuri, guardando verso Viktor. Vide l'indecisione passare nel viso dell'uomo.

“Eh... magari se sei veramente annoiato. Suggerirei di controllare la libreria prima. Se ti piace, allora compralo” disse, “Ma non dire al mio capo che te l'ho detto, ok?”

Fece l'occhiolino a Yuuri quando il giovane ridacchiò. Decise in quel momento che la sua nuova missione per la vita era quella di far ridere l'uomo il più possibile. Il suo braccio strusciò contro quello di Yuuri quando si avvicinò e guardò oltre la spalla del giovane, leggendo il titolo del libro.

“Questo è abbastanza bello. Parla di un guerriero cresciuto in un piccolo villaggio che adora una divinità lupo. Sono orgogliosi di essere animalisti e possono avere un senso dell'onore straordinario. Ma un giorno arriva una forza malvagia e attacca il villaggio mentre il guerriero è a caccia. Quando ritorna si prepara a dedicare la sua vita alla vendetta. Rientra nelle tue scelte? È giudicato fantasy” disse Viktor, guardando il giovane.

“Suona più interessante, ma quando dico fantasy mi piace leggere di draghi, mostri, magia, terre mitiche. Cose del genere. Sarei più che felice di leggere questo se non avessi nient'altro da leggere.” spiegò Yuuri.

Viktor si raddrizzò bruscamente, gli occhi che brillavano. Yuuri rimase sorpreso dall'improvvisa eccitazione dell'uomo.

“Hai mai letto Triumvirate Chronicles?” chiese Viktor, aspettando la risposta del giovane.

“No, non l'ho letto. Di che parla?” domandò Yuuri.

“Seguimi”

Vagarono nella libreria finchè non trovarono la sezione fantasy. Viktor si accovacciò di fronte alla libreria e cercò il primo libro della serie. Passò per un po' di tempo le dita lungo il dorso dei libri prima di tirarlo fuori.

“Questo è il primo manoscritto che io abbia mai letto. La serie ha circa sei anni. Non è completa. Penso che l'autore voglia avere qualcosa come venti libri, per cui è eccessivamente ambizioso. Ma porta avanti un racconto incredibile. È la serie che mi ha fatto entrare nel fantasy” spigò Viktor.

“Di che parla?”

“Di un giovane uomo che vive in un rigido, rudimentale villaggio. Il regno è governato da un tiranno e i nobili sotto di lui sono praticamente la sua copia. La sua città non viene presa molto di mira perché è alla periferia del regno. È un uomo tranquillo e molto semplice, ma viene preso in giro dai guerrieri apprendisti. Un giorno lo attaccano e la paura lo invade, risvegliando una capacità che non sapeva di avere. E prima che tu me lo chieda, non ti dirò che cosa sia” disse Viktor con dolcezza, guardando la bocca di Yuuri chiudersi con delusione. Sorrise e ridacchiò verso di lui prima di continuare.

“Comunque, deve fuggire dalla sua città e iniziare il suo cammino verso il campo di resistenza. Dato che sono gli unici che possono aiutarlo. Ci potrebbero essere draghi, magia e mostri lungo la strada “ disse.

“Posso?“ chiese Yuuri, stendendo la mano verso il libro.

Viktor annuì e glielo consegnò. Yuuri girò la prima pagina e cominciò a leggere. Viktor lo guardò, soddisfatto della reazione del giovane. Il volto di Yuuri era molto espressivo mentre leggeva. Stava già interessandosi al libro, anche se era solo alla terza pagina. Aveva la sensazione che il giovane sarebbe rimasto lì per ore se avesse potuto.

“Beh“ fece Viktor, interrompendo: “Cosa ne pensi?”

“Mi piace molto finora! Quali sono i prossimi due della serie? Voglio anche quelli. Non so quando sarò in grado di tornare”.

Viktor afferrò due libri dal piano inferiore e li porse a Yuuri. Li scambiarono con i libri che avevano selezionato in precedenza. Viktor guardò i titoli.

“Sei interessato a uno di questi?” chiese.

“Penso di voler comprare quello del killer nella bufera di neve”.

“Ottima scelta” osservò Viktor.

“Sei solo felice che io continui a sostenere il tuo stipendio” scherzò Yuuri.

“Certo che lo sono! C'è qualche altra ragione per cui mi hai chiesto di venire con te?” esclamò Viktor, facendo ridere l'altro uomo, “C'è qualcos'altro che volevi guardare?”

“Vorrei qualcosa di leggero. Delicato ma divertente.”

Viktor arcuò un sopracciglio e osservò l'uomo. Yuuri era serio come la morte. Pensò per un attimo. Ne aveva letti parecchi negli ultimi anni che erano decenti, ma voleva sentire Yuuri ridere. Riusciva a sentire un sorriso farsi strada sulle sue labbra. Fissò il giovane e fece un gesto per invitarlo seguirlo.

“Conosco la scelta perfetta” disse, iniziando a camminare.

Andarono dall'altra parte del negozio e attraversarono un arco luminoso. Appesi al muro c'erano quadri di personaggi letterari popolari. Vari fogli ritagliati erano appesi al soffitto. Un grande palco semicircolare era appoggiato contro una parete con piccole sedie disposte davanti a esso. Yuuri si fermò quando si rese conto di dove si trovavano.

“Viktor, perché siamo nella sezione dei bambini?”

“Perchè ho in mente il libro perfetto” rispose “Ah ah!”

Viktor scandagliò lo scaffale davanti a lui dall'alto verso il basso. Tirò fuori alcuni libri per leggere i titoli prima di spingerli indietro. Esultò quando trovò il libro che stava cercando. Viktor si alzò lentamente, gemendo quando si sentì scrocchiare in ginocchio. Sorrideva quando raggiunse Yuuri. Consegnò il libro al giovane, tutto soddisfatto dalla reazione che ricevette.

“Il mostro alla fine di questo libro?” lesse Yuuri, alzando la testa per incontrare lo sguardo divertito di Viktor “Non puoi essere serio!”

"Oh, ma io lo sono. È delicato e divertente. Siediti, leggilo. Ci vogliono meno di cinque minuti.”

Yuuri sospirò e scosse la testa. Si sedette su una sedia di un tavolo vicino e aprì il libro. Cominciò a leggere e a studiare le illustrazioni. Doveva ammettere che erano carine.

Viktor prese la sedia dall'altra parte rispetto giovane, appoggiando il braccio sul tavolo e la testa sulla mano. Guardava Yuuri leggere. Il modo in cui l'uomo esaminava le immagini, lo scintillio all'angolo degli occhi quando qualcosa lo divertiva, il piccolo sorriso che si allargava mentre girava le pagine. Si stava immedesimando nel personaggio principale. Si sarebbe accigliato quando il mostro sarebbe diventato ansioso perchè temeva la fine del libro. Viktor sorrise quando Yuuri rise leggermente vicino alla fine. Gli occhi del giovane erano larghi e brillanti quando finì.

“Era adorabile! Pensavo che mi stavi prendendo in giro quando ci hai portati qui, ma è stato fantastico! Come hai trovato questo libro? È un lavoro della Integral?” chiese Yuuri, la sua eccitazione era palpabile all'interno delle sue parole. Viktor ridacchiò.  
"No, questa è una casa editrice popolare per bambini. Papa me lo leggeva quando ero piccolo. È sempre stato uno dei miei preferiti. Mi vergogno di ammetterlo, ma ho una copia in una delle mie librerie in casa” confessò Viktor.

“Beh, allora siamo in due. Lo compro. Non c'è davvero nient'altro che voglio. Sei pronto ad andare o c'è qualcosa che vuoi vedere?”

“Sto bene. Ricordi che non devo comprare libri?” ricordò Viktor al giovane, ammiccando quando Yuuri ridacchiò.

“Sì, sì, continua a esibire il tuo lavoro da sogno” borbottò Yuuri.

Si avviarono verso la cassa dove Yuuri pagò i suoi acquisti. Uscirono dal negozio, camminarono fino ad un'aiuola rialzata e si sedettero sul bordo. Yuuri pescò il primo libro dalla serie fantasy e guardò la copertina.

“Il disegno è bellissimo vero? Abbia commissionato uno degli artisti fantasy più bravi del paese per disegnare le copertine dell'intera serie. Probabilmente il ragazzo ha fatto una fortuna con quello che l'abbiamo pagato tra commissione e diritti d'autore” commentò Viktor.

“È incredibile. Spero davvero che il libro sia bello come la sua copertina” si augurò Yuuri.

“È meglio” promise Viktor alzandosi per infilare le mani in tasca. Non aveva certo aspettato con trepidazione questa parte della giornata.

“Beh, è meglio se ti lascio andare. Sono sicuro che tu non voglia che io monopolizzi il tuo tempo. Ho...” si bloccò e si strinse l'addome. Il suo stomaco scelse quell'esatto momento per brontolare rumorosamente. Rise leggermente allo sguardo che gli indirizzò Yuuri, completamente imbarazzato.

“Viktor, non ha mangiato niente oggi?” chiese Yuuri, fissandolo come faceva sua madre.

“Ho mangiato un paio di toast questa mattina” ammise.

“Solo quello?”

“Sì”

“Quello è un spuntino” lo rimproverò Yuuri, guardandolo con severità.

“È quello che mangio di solito a colazione”

“Che hai mangiato ieri sera a cena?”

Viktor ebbe bisogno di pensarci un minuto. Era stato assorto un manoscritto e aveva sgranocchiato patatine tutta la notte.

“Dalla tu espressione ne deduco che non voglio saperlo?” domandò Yuuri.

“Già, non lo vuoi davvero” ammise Viktor mortificato.

Viktor guardò le spalle di Yuuri abbassarsi mentre sospirava. Poteva benissimo dire che il giovane stava borbottando qualcosa dato che il suo sbigottimento era ben visibile. Si staccò dalla parete di cemento e si fermò davanti a Viktor.

“Andiamo fuori a pranzo” dichiarò Yuuri, determinato a farsi seguire dall'altro uomo.

“Um, ok. Sei sicuro? Non voglio rubarti l'intera giornata”

“Non l'avrei proposto se pensavo che lo avresti fatto” esclamò Yuuri, spazzando via l'esitazione di Viktor.

“Perfetto, dove ti piacerebbe andare?” chiese Viktor mentre iniziarono a a camminare. Si stavano dirigendo in centro per cui tutta la curiosità di Viktor era stata catturata.

“La famiglia del mio migliore amico ha un ristorante tailandese. È un buco, ma il cibo è buonissimo. Inoltre, mi deve un favore” spigò Yuuri, “Ti piace il tailandese, vero?”

“Lo adoro. Sperimentare i sapori più buoni sulla terra mentre la tua bocca si sta sciogliendo non ha rivali” lo prese in giro Viktor. Trattenne il respiro quando Yuuri fece scontrare le loro spalle.

“Sei sempre un sapientone?” ghignò Yuuri. I suoi occhi scintillavano di nuovo.

“Solo nei giorni pari” replicò, dando al giovane il sorriso più luccicante del suo repertorio. La risatina che seguì gli fece ancora una volta ringraziare il paradiso per la meraviglia che era Yuuri.

  
  


* * *

 

Continuarono la loro camminata verso il ristorante. Yuuri aveva detto che non era proprio nel centro della città, dato che era alla periferia del borgo in cui si trovavano. Si scambiarono i dettagli dei giorni in cui non si erano visti. Yuuri diede ragione a Viktor riguardo alla reazione del suo capo.

“Beh, penso che tu l'abbia fatta incazzare. L'ho imparato da mia madre e mia sorella, mai invocare le ire di una donna. Sei fregato” lo informò Yuuri.

“Spero che possa rilassarsi presto. E spero davvero che si ritirerà presto. Ha lavorato per trent'anni. È obsoleta ed è giunto il momento che vada. Abbiamo bisogno di idee fresche che vengano dal redattore capo.”

“Potrebbe succedere. Forse ti verrà offerta la posizione” constatò Yuuri.

“Ah! Ne dubito. Sono nella mia posizione per solo sette anni. Gli altri due, Jim e Dave, ci sono da rispettivamente nove e quattordici. Penso che sarà affidata a Dave. È bravo."

"Beh, non sai mai" rispose Yuuri.

Arrivati al ristorante, aprirono la porta e attraversarono la tenda di perline. Aspettarono che il giovane al telefono li facesse sedere. Yuuri camminò fino al bancone e schiaffeggiò la mano contro la superficie dura. Viktor si spaventò e venne completamente sorpreso dalle azioni del giovane.

L'uomo riagganciò il telefono, guardò Yuuri e sorrise.

“Yuuri! Da quanto tempo!” gridò l'uomo, stringendo la spalla di Yuuri e scrollandogli il braccio mentre scuoteva la mano.

“Ti ho visto ieri, Phichit” fece Yuuri.

“Sì, beh, un giorno senza di te è come un giorno senza sole” disse Phichit.

“Sta' zitto. Cerca di non imbarazzarmi davanti agli amici.”

Indicò Viktor e presentò i due uomini.

“Phichit, questo è Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, questo è Phichit Chulanont.”

“Lieto di conoscerti, Phichit" Viktor sorrise calorosamente mentre strinse la mano dell'uomo.

“Io pure” rispose Phichit, gli occhi che li attraversavano per vedere i nuovi arrivati nel ristorante

“Vi faccio sedere. Tavolo o cabina*****?”

“Sarebbe una domanda?” chiese Yuuri serissimo, facendo sghignazzare l'uomo.

“E cabina sia!”

Furono guidati fino alla parte posteriore del ristorante e Phichit li fece sedere in una zona oscurata. Un lampadario accattivante era appeso sopra il tavolo e gettava ombre intorno a loro. Non c'erano altri clienti in giro. Yuuri era confuso e guardò Phichit mentre si sedette.

“Perché ci hai messo qui in fondo?”

“Pensavo che vi sarebbe piaciuto avere pace e tranquillità. Non è forse questo il ragazzo su cui ti eri fissato negli ultimi quattro giorni?” chiese Phichit con gli occhi che brillavano mentre sorrideva. Le sopracciglia di Viktor si alzarono in sorpresa. Yuuri aveva parlato di lui al suo migliore amico?

“E grazie, Phichit. Puoi andare adesso” disse, spingendo il suo migliore amico. L'uomo se ne andò, schiamazzando .

“Quindi...” iniziò Viktor, “hai detto di me al tuo migliore amico. Aspetta! No! Ti sei entusiasmato con il tuo migliore amico su di me? "

Le mani di Yuuri volavano sopra il suo viso, imbarazzatissimo. Viktor poteva vedere le orecchie del giovane diventare rosso barbabietola. Si sentì una carogna a prendere in giro Yuuri Yuuri, ma era troppo adorabile per lasciare perdere.

“Lo ucciderò” ringhiò Yuuri, mettendo le mani al tavolo. Morse il labbro inferiore e guardò lontano.

_ Dio, Yuuri, ti prego, smettila di fare cose del genere! _

“Va bene. Dimenticherò qualsiasi cosa abbia detto, se ti fa sentire meglio” offrì Viktor. Yuuri sospirò forte e si voltò verso di lui, incontrando gli occhi di Viktor.

“Non è quello. Sono negli Stati Uniti da quando avevo diciotto anni. Sono venuto qui per andare al college ma dopo la laurea ho deciso di voler restare. Sono sicuro che tu abbia capito che sono una persona timida” fece una pausa, sorridendo leggermente quando Viktor annuì “Non mi sono fatto molti amici al college, ma non era male. Ero impegnato nei miei studi. Ho incontrato Phichit e siamo rimasti in contatto. Beh, difficilmente non lo saremmo stati. È il mio vicino di casa.”

“Veramente?”

“Si. Quando stavo cercando un appartamento, mi ha detto del complesso in cui vive. È stata una coincidenza che fosse la porta accanto alla sua” spiegò Yuuri “alla fine mi sono laureato. Phichit ha ancora un anno e mezzo, deve occuparsi sia del ristorante sia del college. Mi lascia molto tempo libero. Ultimamente mi dispiace di non aver avuto più amici. Ero spesso da solo. Ho alcune persone al lavoro che mi sono vicine, ma non c'è tutta questa connessione” disse arrossendo, considerò cosa dire dopo.

“Non sembri molto soddisfatto della tua situazione” mormorò Viktor.

“Non lo sono, infatti. Voglio dire, non ero! Ma quando eravamo al caffetteria dopo l'incidente, mi sentivo come se fossimo stati cuciti insieme******. Non c'erano silenzi scomodi, non c'erano conversazioni forzate. Abbiamo chiacchierato, abbiamo riso, abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci un po' a vicenda. Tu sei la seconda persona della mia vita con cui mi sono sentito a mio agio fin da subito” confessò Yuuri.

Viktor sorrise dolcemente al giovane. Doveva essere costata una grande quantità di coraggio a Yuuri per dirgli questo. Era grato che Yuuri si sentisse rilassato con lui. Abbassò una mano per colpire quella del giovane.

“Allora sono contento per te. Da quello che ho visto, sei una brava persona, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Viktor?” chiese, stropicciando la tovaglietta di paglia tra le dita.

“Hmm?”

“Voglio davvero continuare a trascorrere del tempo con te. Mi piacerebbe veramente se potessimo costruire un'amicizia” confermò Yuuri. Guardò Viktor, aspettando con ansia la sua risposta. Si rilassò contro la panca quando Viktor gli sorrise

"Mi piacerebbe molto, Yuuri."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nel capitolo precedentemente l'ho tradotto come “editore anziano”. Trovo che questa versione sia più corretta anche in italiano  
> **Perdonate la parola, ma era ciò che diceva nel testo originale.  
> ***La traduzione non è per niente letterale, probabilmente nemmeno corretta, ma davvero non sapevo che metterci.  
> ****Lo so in italiano non ha senso la frase originale è: “ rapture filled the word”  
> ***** Ho messo la traduzione letterale. In inglese è “booth”. Non sono riuscita a trovare una parola adatta in italiano. Spero che questo non abbia compromesso niente.  
> ******Non penso abbia molto senso. Quello che volevo dire io, e quello che voleva dire l'autrice in inglese è “mi sentivo come se fossimo fatti uno per l'altro”, ma mi sembrava azzardato come termine.


	3. Shiny and New – Brillante e Nuovo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri accompagna Viktor alla concessionaria per sostituire la sua vecchia auto. Dopo un pessimo inizio la giornata migliora in modo significativo.
> 
> “Ok. Quanto ne sai di meccanica?”  
> “Abbastanza per essere pericoloso. Perchè?” indagò, il suo interesse conquistato.   
> “Ho bisogno di sostituire la mia Volvo da … beh, si, lo sai. Eri lì” si bloccò con una risatina “Volevo sapere se ti piacerebbe venire in concessionaria con me. Posso usare qualcuno che sa qualcosina sulle macchine, ma più importate mi serve il supporto di una amico. Odio fare decisioni come questa. Mi serve anche qualcuno di cui mi fidi che mi possa tenere a freno. Tendo ad essere un po' troppo stravagante quando non è necessario. Che ne dici? Ti offro la cena per il duo lavoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho deciso di tradurre solamente le note che si riferiscono al testo, senza tradurre anche ciò che l'autrice originale scrive riferito a se stessa. Questo perchè è più facile per voi capire il nocciolo della questione e perchè non è rilevante ai fini dalla storia, se tuttavia dovessero esserlo le inserirò.  
> NDA/ Accordo di non divulgazione – è abbastanza comune nel mercato. Implica che non puoi parlare di certi aspetti del tuo lavoro. È molto comune con firme o corporazioni che hanno estese misure di sicurezza.   
> La citazione che Viktor mette alla fine el messaggio a Yuuri è una citazione da Christoph Hitchins. È uno scrittore, un giornalista e un critico letterario. L'autrice ha pensato si adattasse al lavoro di Viktor.  
> L'utality wagon che Yuuri compra è modellata su quella che ha lei: una ShionxB.   
> Jamie Cullum è un cantante jazz inglese.  
> La macchina pensata per Viktor è una Volvo S90. È una berlina sportiva molto sexy ed elegante. Con quasi tutti i servizi aggiuntivi costa intorno ai 67,000$ americani.  
> Yuengling è una birra americana, anche se può sembrare cinese. In realtà somiglia alla parola teoria/principio. E fidatevi della parole, studio cinese da quattro anni ormai.   
> Viktor ci mostra un lato più morbido in questo capitolo.

 

Starnutì facendo muovere ancora di più la polvere intorno a lui. Combatté contro il formicolio del suo naso, trattenendo un altro starnuto. Si strizzò nell'apertura della mensola metallica cercando di raggiungere il fondo della scatola. Dimenando le dita sospirò quando finalmente raggiunse il cavo che gli serviva.

In quel momento il suo cellulare squillò.

“Gesù, sul serio?” mormorò a se stesso.

Lasciò il cavo e tastò il pavimento dietro di lui. Sentì la vibrazione del telefono contro le dita. Afferrando il dispositivo, schiacciò il pulsante verde e ringhiò nel ricevitore.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Che cosa vuole?”

“ _Brutta giornata?”_ la seducente voce vellutata fece le fusa dentro il telefono.

_Era Viktor. Oh mio Dio._

“Vik..OW!” strillò quando sbatté la testa contro la mensola, scivolando fuori da quell'angusto spazio e sfregandosi la testa.

“ _Yuuri?”_

“Cazzo!” urlò, tamponandosi il retro della testa per controllare la situazione.

“ _Stai bene?”_ Chiese Viktor, il tono sempre più preoccupato.”Sì. Lo scaffale e io abbiamo appena avuto un acceso scambio di opinioni. Ho sbattuto...” si fermò starnutendo forte.

“ _Sei sicuro? Stai iniziando a preoccuparmi”_ confessò Viktor.

“Sono nel seminterrato di una banca in centro. È polveroso. È buio. Fa freddo. Perché tengono i loro server in un seminterrato non lo so dato che è fottutamente stupido. Non posso nemmeno spostarli perchè pesano una tonnellata. Quello a cui devo installare un nuovo hardware è sullo scaffale inferiore. Gli scaffali sono profondi quattro metri, ma alti solo due. Non posso nemmeno girare quel coso maledetto per mettere questo nuovo interruttore” spigò Yuuri diventando sempre più agitato mentre descriveva la situazione.

“ _Suona folle. Che banca?”_

“Non posso dirlo. NDA” replicò. Sapeva che Viktor avrebbe capito dato che aveva l'obbligo del silenzio rispetto ad ogni manoscritto che leggeva.

“ _Capito. Fai un respiro profondo. Posso sentire la tua tensione anche da qui e sono dall'altra parte della città”_

Yuuri rise al tentativo di ironia di Viktor prima di chiudere gli occhi e respirare profondamente. Trattenne il respiro per cinque secondi poi esalò piano. Aprì gli occhi e si sentì più rilassato. Quel ragazzo era un grande.

_Sì e anche la sua voce._

Yuuri scosse la testa al pensiero fuori luogo e tornò alla conversazione.

“Grazie, Viktor. Ha aiutato molto. Che c'è?”

“ _Beh, ho chiamato per vedere se potevi aiutarmi con qualcosa ma mi sembra che hai le mani fin troppo piene. Non voglio davvero aggiungermi alla lista”_

“Non preoccuparti. Che cosa ti serve?” chiese.

“ _Possiamo farlo un'altra volta. Sul serio non è indispensabile. Non voglio farti incazzare di più.”_

“Lo farò se non me lo dici. Viktor, cosa ti serve?” domandò Yuuri cercando di non scaricare la sua frustrazione su di lui.

Viktor non era stato altro che gentile e paziente. Certo, era uno sarcastico sfigato ma quello lo faceva sembrare ancora più interessante. Viktor attraeva Yuuri verso di lui come una falena lo è con il fuoco. Sentì un sospiro rassegnato dall'altra parte.

“ _Ok. Quanto ne sai di meccanica?”_

“Abbastanza per essere pericoloso. Perchè?” indagò, il suo interesse conquistato.

“ _Ho bisogno di sostituire la mia Volvo da … beh, si, lo sai. Eri lì”_ si bloccò con una risatina _“Volevo sapere se ti piacerebbe venire in concessionaria con me. Posso usare qualcuno che sa qualcosina sulle macchine, ma più importate mi serve il supporto di una amico. Odio fare decisioni come questa. Mi serve anche qualcuno di cui mi fidi che mi possa tenere a freno. Tendo ad essere un po' troppo stravagante quando non è necessario. Che ne dici? Ti offro la cena per il duo lavoro.”_

Yuuri rise e spostò il telefono sull'altro orecchio, si sedette sul tavolino e iniziò a dondolare le gambe avanti e indietro.

“Sai che non devi allettarmi con la cena. Sono più che felce di aiutare” disse, un pensiero divertente gli fece caolino nella mente “Aspetta, vuoi il taxi gratis, vero?”.

Soppresse una risata quando sentì il singulto drammatico al di là della cornetta. Stava imparando che Viktor era conosciuto per il suo comportamento esagerato. Non falliva mai nel far ridere Yuuri.

“ _Come osi insinuare una cosa del genere!”_

“Viktor” Yuuri allungò le sillabe ghignando quando un sospiro giunse dall'altra parte.

“ _Mi hai beccato. Ho chiamato solo per il taxi gratis”_

“Beh, in questo caso mi puoi pagare la cena” osservò Yuuri “A che ora devo passare a prenderti?”

“ _Diciamo, umm...”_ Yuuri riusciva a sentire lo scricchiolio della sedia mentre aspettava che continuasse _“Le sei vanno bene? E potresti incontrarmi all'ufficio? Non avrò tempo di tornare a casa, prima di andare. La concessionaria chiude alle nove”_

“Certo. Mandami l'indirizzo e ci vediamo lì alle sei”.

Dopo essersi salutati, Yuuri premette il tasto di fine chiamata. Stava per appoggiare il telefono sul tavolo quando vibrò. Schiacciò lo schermo un paio di volte e lesse il messaggio più recente.

_637 terza strada_   
_Devi solo far sapere alla receptionist che sei lì per me. Ti incontro nell'atrio quando arrivi._   
_Desidero davvero rivederti di nuovo! :)_   
_E pensa a che cosa vuoi mangiare._   
_~V_   
_“Gli autori che lodano i loro editori sembrano essere leggermente affetti dalla sindrome di Stoccolma”_

Ogni volta che leggeva la firma che Viktor metteva alla fine dei suoi messaggi si faceva una risata. Solo lui poteva fare una citazione come quella. Si domandò che cosa pensassero i suoi autori di lui.

Un sorriso si fece strada sul viso di Yuuri. La sua giornata stava diventando ogni minuto più bella.

  
  


* * *

 

Finì di lavorare alle quattro del pomeriggio sapendo che il traffico sarebbe stato caotico. Mentre zigzagava intorno ai vari ostacoli iniziò a pensare, specialmente riguardo alla sua nuova amici con Viktor. Era passato circa un mese dal loro primo incontro. Era stato uno dei mesi più incredibili della sua vita. Si incontravano tutte le mattine per un'ora al bar prima di andare al lavoro. Si messaggiavano tutto il giorno, chiedendosi come era andato o per scambiarsi qualcosa di interessante che era successo. Erano in un concorso non ufficiale per il premio allo scherzo più sdolcinato*. Erano tornati in libreria per comprare altri libri della serie Triumvirate Chronicles. Viktor aveva insistito nonostante Yuuri avesse detto che avrebbe potuto benissimo farlo da solo. Aveva farneticato qualcosa a proposito di voler essere sicuro che prendesse quelli giusti.

Avevano imparato anche molti più dettagli personali. Yuuri aveva scoperto che Viktor aveva fatto ventotto anni il Natale passato. Pensava fosse figo che il suo compleanno fosse durante le vacanze, ma Viktor frenò il suo entusiasmo. Descrisse come il regalo per il suo compleanno e quello di Natale fossero spesso uno solo. Ma la sua famiglia non celebrava il Natale, così quel giorno era stato solo suo finchè non si erano trasferiti in America.

Per la maggior parte di color che l'avevano incontrato Viktor era un uomo spensierato e gioioso, ma Yuuri iniziava a notare le crepe nella facciata. L'uomo era posto sotto un'incredibile quantità di stress al lavoro. Praticamente viveva, respirava e dormiva per l'editoria. Era il più giovane redattore capo nella storia dell'azienda e quindi le aspettative su di lui erano abbastanza alte. Viktor stava iniziando a rilassarsi intorno a Yuuri più il tempo che passavano insieme si allungava. Viktor aveva cominciato a chiamare Yuuri il suo respiro di aria fresca.

Yuuri condivise che aveva ventiquattro anni dallo scorso novembre. Si era laureto un anno e mezzo prima ed era stato immediatamente chiamato da una grande azienda per la sicurezza informatica. Tuttavia la sua reputazione lo aveva preceduto e molte altre aziende gli avevano offerto una possibilità. Viktor era impressionato dal successo di Yuuri e non si lasciava sfuggire nessuna occasione per sottolinearlo. Yuuri arrossiva ogni volta che Viktor lo ricopriva di complimenti.

Impararono anche le loro piccole stranezze. Viktor apprese che Yuuri non era un amante del riso e lo trovava molto divertente. Yuuri scoprì che Viktor aveva un'ossessione per i barboncini. Entrambi apprezzavano i film apocalittici con orribili disastri e si promisero che avrebbero fatto una maratona appena possibile. Avevano più o meno gli stessi gusti musicali, anche se i gusti di Yuuri erano più espansivi**. Arrivarono ad un compromesso per la tarda primavera: Viktor aveva promesso di andare con Yuuri ad un concerto di musica lirica se lui l'avesse accompagnato ad un balletto. Il Ballet Theatre di San Pietroburgo sarebbe stato in città a fine maggio e Viktor doveva andarci. Spiegò a Yuuri che era come se un pezzo di casa venisse a trovarlo. Il moro fu ben felice di accettare. Erano entrambi eccitati.

Yuuri non era mai stato così grato per un incidente stradale in tutta la sua vita.

La parte poco piacevole era che aveva dovuto comprare una nuova macchina. Aveva passato ore su ore a cercarne una che riflettesse la sua personalità al meglio. Dopo varie considerazioni aveva optato per un utility wagon. Era elegante ma aveva comunque abbastanza spazio per contenere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno al lavoro. I suoi colleghi lo prendevano in giro riguardo alla sua “station wagon”, lui non ci aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione. La amava. L'aveva chiamata “La Nerdmobile”.

Yuuri raggiunse la Integral presto, arrivando intorno alle 17:30. Ringraziò il dio dei parcheggi per il fatto che ne trovò uno libero proprio di fronte. Incastrò la sua auto in mezzo ad altre due ed uscì. Prese abbastanza soldi per un ora e mise le monete nel parcometro. Si affrettò sui gradini e camminò attraverso le porte scorrevoli***. Non era mai stato nel posto di lavoro di Viktor prima, così si prese un po' di tempo per ammirare ciò che lo circondava. Un muro era pieno di immagini incorniciate. Erano state disposte come un albero genealogico. Si avvicinò al muro e guardò i quadri. Trovò velocemente Viktor vicino alla cima. Il cuore di Yuuri sobbalzò quando vide il sorriso che amava tanto. Studiò ogni singolo dettaglio di esso. Come aveva fatto a non notare quanto belli fossero gli occhi dell'uomo? Erano di una magnifica sfumatura di blu, le pupille circondate da una sottile striscia di turchese.

“Wow” mormorò senza fiato.

Si girò di scatto quando una squillante voce femminile interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“Sig., posso aiutarla?”

“Oh, sì, mi scusi” balbettò “Sono qui per Viktor Nikiforv”

“Mi scusi. Attualmente è ad una conferenza telefonica e ha chiesto di non essere disturbato”

“Mi sta aspettando” disse Yuuri, l'ansia che iniziava a nascere dentro di lui. Aveva sempre odiato situazioni tipo queste. Lo rendevano estremamente a disagio. I suoi palmi stavano diventando sudaticci quando la donna sospirò.

“Vedrò quello che posso fare. Come si chiama?” chiese. Sembrava infastidita. Non calmò per niente i suoi nervi.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki”

Prese il telefono e aspettò qualche instante prima che qualcuno rispondesse.

“Sasha, sono Dinah. Ho un signore nell'atrio che chiede del Sig. Nikiforv. Ha detto di essere aspettato. Potresti scoprire se vuole farlo salire? Il suo nome è Yuuri Katsuki” si fermò ascoltando la giovane parlare. Coprì il ricevitore con una mano e guardò verso Yuuri.

“È l'assistente del Sig. Nikiforv. Glielo sta chiedendo?” spiegò la receptionist. Yuuri annuì in comprensione. La donna spostò la mano e iniziò a parlare di nuovo.

“Sì, sono ancora qui. OK, lo farò aspettare nell'atrio. Ci vediamo in un minuto” disse ringraziando l'altra persona. “Sarà qui tra pochissimo. Può sedersi se vuole” lo invitò indicando le sedie in pelle. Yuuri annuì e si avviò all'area d'attesa. Stava ammirando la struttura del morbido cuoio quando l'ascensore suonò e le porte si aprirono.

“Sig. Katsuki?” disse forte una voce. Saltò in piedi e si affrettò verso la donna.

“Salve. Sono Sasha, l'assistente di Viktor” si presentò, il sorriso caldo mentre lo diceva. A Yuuri piaceva già.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Piacere di conoscerla”

“Il piacere è mio” rispose “Devo dirlo, non avevo mai visto Viktor così eccitato fino a che non gli ho dato la notizia che lei lo stava aspettando”

“Davvero?” chiese Yuuri stupito. Viktor stava aspettando di vederlo così tanto?

“Sì, di solito è molto concentrato sul lavoro. Non ha mai avuto qualcuno ce gli facesse visita al lavoro e non ha mai menzionato niente relativo alla sua vita personale” lo mise al corrente lei, sorridendo di nuovo prima di continuare “È piacevole comunque. Lo rende più umano”

“Ho promesso che l'avrei aiutato nell'acquisto della suo nuova auto” disse.

“Beh, penso sia carino” replicò lei, si bloccò quando l'ascensore raggiunse il tredicesimo piano.

Lo guidò attraverso un labirinto di cubicoli portandolo ad un ufficio con le finestre. Viktor dava loro le spalle mentre parlava al telefono. Era completamente ignaro del loro arrivo. Yuuri ammirò le spalle larghe e la vita più affusolata, ma il suo sognare fu interrotto dal morbido bussare alla porta. Viktor si girò continuando a parlare. Sorrise apertamente e fece segno a Yuuri di entrare. Ringraziò la donna di nuovo ed entrò fermandosi di fronte alla scrivania di Viktor. Viktor si avviò verso il divano subito seguito da Yuuri. Si sedette e fece riposare la testa contro i peluche. Era la prima volta che si riposava quel giorno. Il suo corpo era incriccato e lui esausto. Di solito sarebbe andato dritto a casa, ma non aveva intenzione di sprecare un'occasione per passare del tempo con Viktor. Sollevò la testa e guardò Viktor. Annuì quando quest'ultimo alzò un dito.

“Abbiamo quasi finito” mormorò.

Yuuri guardò l'ufficio di Viktor. Molti premi erano stati appesi alla parete. Un'altra parete era coperta da librerie di varie dimensioni, con vari libri incastrati far loro. Gli scaffali più piccoli avevano libri esposti. Si voltò verso Viktor, sorridendo quando si rese conto che l'uomo lo guardava. Indicò il muro con gli scaffali.

“Posso?”sussurrò Yuuri. Fu felice quando l'uomo annuì e lo ricompensò con un altro sorriso.

Yuuri si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò alle librerie. Guardò i libri che le occupavano. Sbirciò al loro interno dato che erano leggermente aperti. Erano tutti firmati. Ne sollevò uno e ridacchiò alla dedica dell'autore che descriveva Viktor come il miglior editor che aveva mai avuto. Lo messe giù e scansionò gli altri titoli. Sgranò gli occhi quando vide una copia in hardcover del primo libro di Triumvirate Chronicles. Lo raccolse e lo aprì alla prima pagina.

_A Viktor,_  
 _Anche se sei un bastardo inesperto, vedo grandi cose nel tuo futuro. Spero di costruire un grande rapporto di lavoro con te. Un consiglio però, fatti una vita. Ne hai bisogno._  
Con tutto il mio amore,  
Bernard  
P.S Non proprio tutto il mio amore. Forse l'1% se sei fortunato. 

Yuuri dovette combattere per contenere la risata in cui stava per scoppiare. Aveva avuto la sensazione che l'uomo fosse sarcastico leggendo le interazioni tra alcuni personaggi, ma era divertente scoprire che l'autore era così nella vita reale. Yuuri lo trovò accattivante e non vide l'ora di leggere il resto della serie.

“Sì, penso che sia questo. Mandami i campioni della pelle con cui possiamo rilegare le copertine. Oh, e anche il nastro. Grande. Ti telefono dopo. Ti auguro una grande serata” disse Viktor, riattaccando il telefono e afflosciandosi sulla sedia.

“Ehi” fece Yuuri.

“Ehi a te” rispose Viktor, sorridendogli ancora una volta “Ti dispiace aspettare ancora qualche minuto? Ho bisogno di sistemare alcune cose e capire quali sono i manoscritti che sto portando a casa”.

“Niente affatto” replicò Yuuri “Ehi, posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo” disse Viktor, godendosi l'arrossire che stava nascendo sul collo del giovane. Ciò andava bene, molto bene.

“Se ti do le mie copie di Triumvirate Chronicles, pensi di poterle farle autografare? Mi piacerebbe veramente tanto portele avere. So che è una richiesta stupida, ma non ho mai avuto un libro autografato.”

“Non è affatto stupido e sarei felice di chiederglielo. Sono sicuro che non gli dispiacerà” rispose Viktor.

“Amo la dedica che ti ha lasciato” dichiarò Yuuri.

“Sì, è un ragazzo veramente divertente” ribatté Viktor, facendo scoppiare a ridere Yuuri. Si voltò di nuovo verso suo computer portatile e scrisse un po' sulla tastiera.

“La tua giornata è migliorata?” chiese Viktor continuando a lavorare al computer.

“Eh, un po '. I miei colleghi mi hanno preso in giro per la mia nuova macchina. Hanno chiesto in quanto tempo diventerò una soccer mom****”

“Soccer mom, eh?” fece scuotendo la testa. “Sei troppo cool per essere una soccer mom. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la tua nuova auto, a proposito. Non so esattamente che cosa sia un utility wagon”

“Stai per scoprirlo”

“Ho quasi finito. La mia carrozza mi attende!”

“Sei un tale idiota” ridacchiò Yuuri.

Viktor cliccò il tasto sinistro del mouse un paio di volte e chiuse il suo computer portatile. Spinse alcune cartelle nella sua "valigetta" e poi si avvicinò all'appendiabiti. Tirò giù il cappotto e fece andare avanti Yuuri. Spense le luci e chiuse la porta. Yuuri guardò di nuovo alla targhetta sulla porta, ridendo quando vide la scritta.

“Hanno scritto il tuo nome sbagliato” osservò. Viktor sospirò e scollò la testa.

“Si lo so. Ho cercato di farglielo cambiare per sei anni. Penso che lasciano così per infastidirmi”

Viktor si fermò davanti alla scrivania dell'assistente e firmò una piccola pila di carte. Salutò la donna e le disse che poteva tornare a casa. Yuuri si stupì della cura che l'uomo aveva per i suoi subordinati. Una volta che Sasha promise che se ne sarebbe andata una volta finito con quello che stava facendo, si diressero verso gli ascensori. 

  
  


* * *

Raggiunsero la macchina di Yuuri diversi minuti più tardi. Premette il bottone sulle chiavi per aprire le portiere. Viktor fischiò piano e guardò il giovane sogghignando. Camminò intorno al veicolo, assorbendo ogni dettaglio. Ridacchiò quando raggiunse il retro e vide vai adesivi attaccati al vetro posteriore. Il logo di Triumvirate Chronicles era in basso a sinistra.

“Mi sembra che ti piaccia proprio quella serie” lo prese in giro per poi guardare l'uomo arrossire.

“È veramente bella, probabilmente la migliore serie fantasy che io abbia mai letto. Poteri perdermi per sempre in Arcadia” disse Yuuri timidamente, riferendosi al mondo in cui era ambientata la serie. “Sei pronto?”

Viktor annuì e salì in macchina. Guardò l'interno, contorcendosi per vedere il retro.

“È spaziosa. Perchè una sola persona avrebbe bisogno di tutto questo spazio?”

“Ho bisogno dello spazio per tutti gli attrezzi che devo portare. A volte ho fino a sei server in macchina. Era difficile adattarli alla berlina che avevo, quindi sapevo di aver bisogno di qualcosa di più grande. E la cosa bella è che il sedile posteriore si abbassa” spiegò Yuuri.

“Mi piace. È adatto a te” riflettè Viktor.

“Grazie” disse Yuuri sorridendo. Inserì le chiavi nel buco per l'accensione e fece partire l'auto. Pigre note jazz riempirono la macchina. Yuuri abbassò il volume e si scusò.

“Mi dispiace, ho la tendenza ad alzare il volume della musica quando sono solo”

“Nessun problema. Jamie Cullum, eh? È veramente bravo. Alza!” disse Viktor eccitato. Yuuri sorrise e alzò il volume.

Viktor gli aveva menzionato che voleva andare alla concessionaria Volvo. Yuuri lo prese in giro dicendo che era ossessionato dal produttore. Viktor protestò dichiarando che erano macchine durevoli e avevano un record di sicurezza eccellente. Trascorsero il resto del viaggio a cantare l'album jazz che riempiva l'aria. Yuuri non si era mai sentito abbastanza a suo agio per cantare di fronte agli altri, ma sembrava proprio che con Viktor gli risultasse facile tutto. Rise quando vide Viktor ballare nel sedile del passeggero. A quanto pare, l'uomo apprezzava molto il jazz.

Arrivarono alla concessionaria venti minuti dopo. Subito vennero accolti dal venditore che mostrò loro vari modelli diversi. Viktor disse all'uomo che voleva qualcosa di elegante e alla moda. Preferiva un'auto nera, possibilmente con vernice metallica. Gli piaceva il modo in cui scintillava quando la luce della strada colpiva la vernice. Yuuri alzò gli occhi al cielo all'ennesimo esempio della vanità dell'uomo. Il venditore indicò loro auto che rispecchiavano i desideri di Viktor e ne portarono alcuni fuori per un test drive. Viktor insistette che anche Yuuri facesse una guida di prova, dicendo che voleva la sua opinione anche su quello. Rimase toccato dal fatto che Viktor lo avesse incluso così tanto nelle sue scelte.

Dopo aver valutato la sicurezza, i chilometri con un litro di benzina, le specifiche caratteristiche dei diversi motori e i vari pacchetti facoltativi, Viktor scelse un'auto. Naturalmente l'uomo doveva avere il meglio. Aveva ordinato una berlina sportiva con tanto di campane e fischietti. Yuuri contrattò con il venditore, cercando di far scendere il prezzo al più basso possibile. Dopo aver consultato il gestore delle concessionarie, decise di tagliare parecchie migliaia al prezzo di vendita e accettò di assorbire il costo della tassa di concessione e due dei pacchetti opzionali. Viktor era in soggezione, subito grato di aver portato con sé il giovane. Nessuno si era mai 'battuto' per lui in quel modo. Il venditore si scusò e andò a stampare i documenti e i contratti.

“Come diavolo hai fatto?” chiese Viktor, assolutamente sorpreso.

“Ricorda, ho fatto la stessa un paio di settimane fa. E mi dispiace se non ti ho chiesto di venire, a proposito. Non pensavo che ti interessasse” si scusò.

“Nessun problema” assicurò Viktor.

“Mi occupo molto dei contratti di negoziazione nel mio lavoro, anche se sono di solito sono dall'altra parte*****. Ho imparato molti trucchi del commercio. Il trucco non è quello di mettere tutte le tue carte sul tavolo. È per questo che ti ho sempre detto di stare zitto.”

Ah, ha senso ora. Ho solo pensato che fossi cattivo” gridò Viktor. Yuuri sapeva che stava solo facendo finta e si mise a ridere.“

“Oh! Questo mi ricorda! Tu mi hai deluso oggi, Yuuri” annunciò Viktor, sorridendo quando lo shock si dipinse su volto di Yuuri.

“Che cosa? Che ho fatto?” chiese Yuuri, sbalordito

“Pensavo fossi un angelo sceso dal cielo, ma gli angeli non imprecano. Questa mattina hai ci andato giù pesante quando ho chiamato” lo prese in giro.

“Ero veramente incazzato. È stato uno dei giorni peggiori da quando mi sono laureato. Ma è migliorato in fretta”confermò Yuuri, sorridendo all'altro uomo.

“Sono contento” disse Viktor battendo sulla gamba del giovane.

Il calore si diradò nel corpo di Yuuri partendo da quel contatto. Cercò di mantenere la calma.

_ Giuro che se lo fai di nuovo, ti salto addosso. _

Il venditore tornò, scusandosi dato che si era dimenticato di chiedere a Viktor la domanda più importante: avrebbe finanziato il suo nuovo veicolo? Viktor rifiutò, affermando che la sua compagnia di assicurazioni avrebbe inviato loro la cifra al più presto e che lui avrebbe scritto un assegno per il resto. Consegnò al venditore la prova della lettera di rimborso ricevuta dalla compagnia di assicurazioni. L'uomo lo informò che sarebbe tornato in pochi minuti e poi si ritirò.

Yuuri era stupefatto. Sapeva che Viktor era messo meglio di lui finanziariamente, ma pagare per un'auto? E una berlina di lusso come quella! Yuuri non poteva nemmeno immaginare di essere in grado di pagare un'auto immediatamente. Si sentiva destinato al pagamento a rate per il resto della sua vita.

“Penny per i tuoi pensieri?” chiese Viktor riportandolo al presente.

“Sono solo stupito che tu sia in grado di farlo” ammise Yuuri.

“Farlo?”

“Pagare la tua nuova macchina completamente.”

“Oh. Salvo tutti i miei bonus per emergenze e spese impreviste. Penso che questo si qualifica come tale” dichiarò Viktor, ammiccando al giovane. Rispose al sorriso di Yuuri.

“Sono impressionato. Non credo che sarò mai in grado si farlo” disse Yuuri con aria sbalordita.

“Non si sa mai. Penso che ce farai” constatò Viktor.

Lasciarono la concessionaria poco dopo, Viktor consegnò un assegno e gli fu che la sua nuova macchina sarebbe arrivata in circa tre settimane. Era un po' strano che ci volesse così tanto tempo, ma si era rassegnato al fatto che doveva essere spedita dalla Svezia. Tornarono verso la città.

“Cosa ti piacerebbe per cena, oh caro autista?” chiese Viktor.

“Hmm, non sono sicuro. Che cosa ti va?”

“Oh no, non stiamo giocando a questo gioco. Tu devi scegliere perché hai ritagliato del tempo dal tuo giorno incasinato per aiutarmi. La scelta è tua” specificò Viktor. Yuuri alzò gli occhi e pensò per qualche minuto.

“Non lo so. Forse un hamburger veramente poco salutare e un enorme porzione di patatine fritte?” suggerì.

“Un uomo che mi colpisce dritto al cuore!” dichiarò Viktor, “conosco un ottimo posto. Metterò l'indirizzo nel tuo GPS”

“Hai memorizzato l'indirizzo?” chiese Yuuri, divertito. Quell'uomo era così nerd!

_Un adorabile nerd._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri scosse la testa e continuò a guidare. Seguì le indicazioni della voce con accento australiano, arrivando finalmente alla loro destinazione. Trovò un posto nel parcheggio cadente e uscì dalla macchina. Si trovavano davanti a un bar.

“Mi hai portato in un bar? Pensavo che mi avresti portato a mangiare” brontolò Yuuri.

“Infatti. Qui hanno i più grandi, i più gustosi e i più grassi hamburger del mondo. E enormi patatine tagliate a mano. Lo amerai. Vieni!” disse Viktor, puntando la testa verso la porta. Entrarono nel bar. La stanza oscurata era fumosa. Un jukebox trasmetteva rock classico. Non c'erano molti clienti dato che era in settimana. Trovarono un tavolo e aspettarono che li servissero.

“Non mi sarei mai aspettato che venissi in un posto simile” ammise Yuuri.

“Sono solo pieno di sorprese” disse Viktor sorridendo “amo posti sottostimati come questo. La gente non si rende conto di quanto questo luogo sia un diamante grezzo. Vengo qui davvero spesso, ma è passato un mese dall'ultima volta”

“Come mai?” chiese Yuuri.

“Sono stato occupato” si limitò a dire Viktor, ammiccando al giovane. L'uomo gli rispose con quel sorriso luminoso che tanto amava Viktor. Smisero di parlare quando una giovane donna si avvicinò a loro.

“Viktor! Dove diavolo sei stato? Non ti vedo da un po'” esclamò la cameriera.

“Eva, è bello vederti. Sono stato un po' occupato ultimamente. Come sei stata?”

“Piuttosto bene. Ho preso una A su quel documento a proposito. Grazie per avermi aiutato. Chi è il tuo amico?”

“Eva, questo è Yuuri. Yuuri, Eva” li presentò Viktor, introducendo i due “Ehi, possiamo avere due jumbo sliders con le aggiunte°. E due birre? Yuuri, quale marca preferisci?”

“Um, non lo so. Non bevo birra di solito. Yuengling, credo?” rispose guardando la cameriera. 

“Va bene, due jumbo sliders, una Yuengling e una Heineken. Qualcos'altro?” domandò Eva scrivendo rapidamente sul taccuino che teneva.

“Oh, due bicchieri d'acqua. Possibilmente con del limone sul lato, per favore”

“Arriveranno subito. Porto questo e torno subito”

Viktor sorrise alla donna, posò le braccia sul tavolo e intrecciò le mani. La canzone sul jukebox era passata ad una band britannica alternativa, Yuuri stava ondeggiando dolcemente alla musica. Un pensiero che Viktor aveva avuto la scorsa notte gli tornò in mente.

“Canti veramente bene, sai” commentò Viktor.

Gli occhi di Yuuri si allargarono e la bocca si aprì leggermente. Non era abituato a complimenti e l'uomo lo stava soffocando. Non aveva mai pensato di cantare così bene, ma lo divertiva. Di solito cantava a squarciagola quando era solo.

“Um, grazie” rispose, completamente imbarazzato “ma davvero non lo faccio così bene”

“Sì, lo fai. Mi piace che si possa ancora sentire il tuo accnto. Direi che è accantivante” se ne uscì Viktor.

Yuuri sentì il bisogno di cambiare argomento.

Parlando di accenti, so che sei originario della Russia, ma il tuo non è così forte. Come mai?” domandò. Viktor sorrise.

“Mi sono sempre chiesto quando ne avrei parlato. La mia famiglia emigrò negli Stati Uniti quando avevo sedici anni. Ho avuto un sacco di tempo per fare pratica con l'inglese in modo tale da far sbiadire il mio accento. Parlo ancora russo con alla mia famiglia, ma a parte quello non lo uso molto” spiegò Viktor.

“Beccato. Mia mamma mi riprende per la stessa cosa. Dice che sto perdendo il mio giapponese” fece Yuuri.

Viktor rise e poi si scusò per andare in bagno. Quando tornò al bar, la cameriera lo chiamò. Si fermò di fronte al bancone e si appoggiò contro di esso.

“Cosa c'è?” chiese.

“Il tuo amico è veramente carino. Pensi che potrei avere il suo numero?” domandò lei, provocando il disappunto di Viktor.

“No” disse in fretta, voltandosi per tornare al tavolo. Poteva ancora sentire i suoi schiamazzi quando raggiunse Yuuri.

“Di cosa si tratta?” chiese il giovane.

“Roba stupida. Lei ama infastidirmi”

“Oh. A che cosa si stava riferendo con documento?”

“È al college. Penso che il suo corso principale sia Letteratura con un corso minore nell'istruzione. Aveva difficoltà con un documento che le assegnato. L'ho aiutata con la stesura” rispose Viktor.

“Sei una persona veramente squisita, Viktor Nikiforov” disse Yuuri, sorridendo all'uomo. Ora era il turno di Viktor ad arrossire. Il rosa che colorò i suoi zigomi era paradisiaco.

_E proprio quando ho pensato che non poteva essere più splendido! Continua a battere cuore!_

“Non è tutto questo che” mormorò Viktor.

“Certo che lo è; e questa non è la prima volta che ti ho visto aiutare qualcuno. Il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati, hai messo in cima al mondo la barista. Tratti la tua assistente con gentilezza e rispetto. E adesso scopro che hai aiutato Eva nel tuo tempo libero. È abbastanza affascinante” elencò Yuuri, dando sfogo ai complimenti per l'uomo.

“Grazie. Lo apprezzo” disse Viktor sorridendo a Yuuri.

I loro pasti arrivarono subito dopo e mangiarono in relativo silenzio. Si limitarono ad una birra, ma Viktor fece promettere a Yuuri di tornare una notte per "bere fino all'oblio" come lo aveva definito. Yuuri concordò ma non era in attesa per la futura sbornia. Viktor pagò il conto anche se Yuuri protestò affermando che avrebbe potuto benissimo pagare la sua metà. Viktor aveva letteralmente dovuto strappare la carta dalla mano del giovane e andare al bar per pagare.

Yuuri guidò Viktor al suo condominio e fischiò in apprezzamento.

“ Bell'edifico” dichiarò “e avete un portiere. Molto bello”

“Sì” disse Viktor “mi piace qui. È bello e tranquillo. L'edificio ha una politica per i bambini piccoli. Posso lavorare in pace”

“Questo è figo. Le persone sopra di me hanno bambini e sembrano un branco di elefanti per la maggior parte del tempo. Vuoi sapere la cosa più interessante?” dichiarò Yuuri guardando l'uomo.

“E sarebbe?”

“Che viviamo a solo tre isolati di distanza?”

La fronte di Viktor si sollevò in sorpresa.

“Veramente? Come mai non ti ho mai incontrato prima?” si informò.

“È una grande città” gli fece notare Yuuri, sorridendo all'altro.

“Meglio andare. Ho ancora un po' di lavoro da fare” comunicò e scese dalla macchina.

Yuuri decise di aspettare che l'uomo entrasse nell'edificio prima di partire. Si stupì quando Viktor si fermò a metà strada dall'ingresso e tornò alla sua macchina. Accennò al giovane di abbassare il finestrino.

“Ehi, quasi dimenticavo. Hai qualcosa da fare questo fine settimana?” accennò Viktor.

“Non che io sappia. Perché?” chiese Yuuri, incuriosito.

“Che ne dici di quella maratona di film con disastri orribili? Credo di meritare un week-end di svago”

Yuuri sorrise. Amava assolutamente trascorrere del tempo con Viktor. E l'uomo lo aveva invitato nel suo spazio personale. Probabilmente stava pensando troppo, ma era onorato che Viktor lo avesse offerto.

“Sembra fantastico! Porterò la mia collezione”

“Sii pronto ad essere qui per circa tre giorni. La mia collezione è abbastanza estesa” scherzò Viktor.

“Ok, farò in modo di portare una borsa” Yuuri disse in tono scherzoso “Per quanto lo odi, devo andare. Non rimanere sveglio fino a troppo tardi”

“Lo prometto. Dormi bene, Yuuri” gli augurò Viktor, facendogli di nuovo l'occhiolino.

_Se solo sapessi quello che mi fa, Viktor._

“Anche a te”rispose. Guardò l'uomo a camminare nell'edificio, controllando lo specchietto laterale prima di entrare nel traffico.

“Sogni d'oro, Viktor”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lo so che può sembrare strano, ma è letteralmente quello che c'è scritto.  
> **Non ho la minima idea di che volesse dire. Penso tipo che la musica che piace a Yuuri è più coinvolgente.   
> *** Queste due fradi mi hanno fatto impazzire! Comunque vi lascio quelle originali: “He dug enough change out for an hour and dropped the coins into the meter. He trudged up the multi-tiered steps and walked through the revolving doors.”  
> **** È quel tipo di mamma che porta i figli a calcio e spettegola con la altre mamme, come se questo fosse il suo lavoro. Insomma, più o meno la mamma d'alta classe molto snob.  
> *****Intende dalla parte del negoziante che ha interesse a tenere il prezzo più alto.  
> °Qui ho trovato abbastanza difficoltà. Immagino che fosse il nome dell'hamburger, ma non ho capito che cosa intesse con la frase “with the works” quindi l'ho intesa come 'aggiunte'.


End file.
